


bellamy's a dork but really what else is new?

by honestlydarkprincess



Series: Bellarke Modern AU's [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Octavia, Clarke is amused and in love, Dramatic Bellamy, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silly, Starbucks, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: In which Bellamy's a dramatic nerd to distract Octavia from her stress and Clarke absolutely loves it.





	bellamy's a dork but really what else is new?

**Author's Note:**

> _This was originally part of a multi-chapter ficlet collection but I've decided to post them all separately, so if you've read this before that's where it was from._
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"My people," Bellamy started dramatically. "There was a time before them. It was full of happiness and good business. And then they moved into the building in front of us and I will not stand for this! There is a war on the horizon. We must fight to preserve our dignity, to preserve our way of life! We will not be brought down by their evilness and frappuccinos. And so, I ask of you, to fight along side of me. To win this war; for our people and our future generations!"

Bellamy’s arms were spread wide as he gave his speech and he closed his eyes as he waited for the war cries, for the cheers that were sure to come.

"Get the fuck down from there, Bell," Came Octavia’s annoyed voice instead.

Bellamy opened his eyes to glare at his sister who looked back at him, exasperated.

"Octavia," He hissed. "I’m rallying our people!"

"You’re making a fool out of yourself, is what you’re doing," Octavia snorted. "But what else is new."

Bellamy gasped and clutched his chest. "How dare you! I am your leader!"

Octavia huffed and narrowed her eyes. "Clarke!" She called towards the back, not taking her eyes off her idiot brother. "Can you come in here and get your boyfriend to stop being such a dork?"

Clarke wandered in from the kitchen of their cafe and hesitated when she saw Bellamy, standing on one of their tables with a helmet made out of supplies from around the store strapped to his head. "What’s going on?" She asked, wary yet amused.

"Bellamy is being dramatic about the new Starbucks again," Octavia explained, crossing her arms and giving Bellamy a smug look.

Bellamy made a face back at her before pouting at Clarke. "They’re going to steal our customers!"

Octavia spoke before Clarke was able to. "And that means you can stand up in the middle of the store and declare war? That’s what’s going to send away customers, big bro."

"She’s got a point, babe," Clarke said reluctantly, giving him an apologetic look.

Bellamy pouted again and sighed dramatically. "I have failed our people, Princess. I couldn’t save them from the horrors of overpriced drinks and the commercialization of the heavenly brew known as coffee."

Octavia huffed again and rolled her eyes, saying, "It’s just a Starbucks, Bell! You’re fucking ridiculous," before storming off to the kitchen to get started on the next batch of muffins and cookies.

Bellamy and Clarke watched her go. When she was out of sight, Clarke turned at stared at Bellamy, grinning at the makeshift helmet he was wearing. God, he was fucking adorable.

"So, I know that none of us are happy at the Starbucks opening up but care to explain that adorably dorky speech?" Clarke asked, amused.

"I, uh," Bellamy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and ignoring the flush high on his cheeks. "O’s been really stressed about the cafe and what the Starbucks means for our business and, I don’t know, I guess I figured the best way to cheer her up was to make a fool out of myself and let her make fun of me. It’s my go-to solution and it’s worked in the past!"

Clarke cooed mentally at how cute Bellamy was. He was the biggest dork on the planet and she loved it.

"You’re ridiculous," She said, echoing Octavia’s earlier statement because he was and she couldn’t not kiss him.

Bellamy grinned brightly down at her and went willingly went she pulled him into a kiss. Clarke pulled back before it could get too heated and fixed Bellamy’s 'helmet' from where it had gotten kind of skewed when she pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you," She says fondly, feeling her heart swell with affection for this ridiculous, dorky, perfect man.

Bellamy smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, Princess."

"Now, get back to rallying your troops," Clarke grinned, slapping his ass as she moved passed him to go back behind the counter. "You’ve got a war to win!" She called over her shoulder, listening to his sharp bark of laughter.

"I’ll win it for you, Princess!" Bellamy called back, before adjusting his helmet and taking on a look of determination.

Fuck, she was so gonna marry that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the idea of Bellamy being a dramatic dork and Octavia asking Clarke to reign him in but Clarke loves the fact he's a giant ass nerd and just encourages him lmao


End file.
